dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
South Kai
の |RomName=Minami no Kaiō |AniName=South Kai |MangaName= |AltName= |Appears in= |manga debut = "Videl Learns to Fly" |anime debut = "Tournament Begins" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn |Race=Core Person |Gender=Male |Occupation=Kai |FamConnect= |Students = Caterpy Froug Torbie Papoi }} の |''Minami no Kaiō''|lit. "South King of the Worlds"}} is the king of the South Area in Universe 7. Appearance He is tall, has light pink skin, and wears white Jackie Ohh sunglasses. Personality South Kai and East Kai do not mind North Kai and West Kai's rivalry, and almost seem to enjoy it. He, like the East and West Kais, makes fun of how North Kai is dead and cheers about it too. Biography Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga South Kai trains his fighters in a defensive manner. Fighters of his quadrant include Caterpy, Froug, and Torbie. Out of the fighters of his quadrant, Froug was able to reach the quarter finals of the Other World Tournament, and Torbie managed to reach the semi finals before being eliminated by Pikkon. After the tournament, South Kai acquires a new fighter, whom he quickly understands to be weaker than Goku. He seems confident that Goku will not be able to lift the far heavier load, but gets baffled when Goku turns Super Saiyan and starts to train with ease. He quickly leaves the scene with Papoi. Dragon Ball GT Shadow Dragon Saga Years later, in Dragon Ball GT, South Kai is shown when Goku asks King Kai to persuade people across the universe to give some of their energy to form an Universal Spirit Bomb. He is shown training Torbie, Mijorin, Chapuchai, Maraikoh, and Froug, still on Grand Kai's Planet. Film Appearance Fusion Reborn South Kai once again loses the Other World Tournament when his last fighter, Froug, is defeated by Goku in the semi-finals. When Pikkon defeats Arqua, he cheers for Pikkon just to spite King Kai. He was the one to jokingly suggest that the failed Fusion attempt between Goku and Vegeta should be named Veku in the Fusion Reborn movie, and also commented that Veku was fatter than North Kai. Power He has the ability to alter the weight on training weights, as is seen when King Kai instructs him to increase Goku's training weights to ten tons each. South Kai then shoots out a wave, crying out the new weight, as the weights are adjusted. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, South Kai is seen with North Kai if Goku or Vegeta perform a failed fusion and become Veku. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, the player can buy a picture of him from the shop for his profile card. South Kai also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Voice Actors *Japanese: Kazuyuki Sogabe ' (''DBZ), '''Hiroshi Naka (DB Kai) *English: **Funimation dub: Dameon Clarke (DBZ), Jason Douglas (DBZ Kai) **Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Émerson Caperbat Trivia *In the manga, South Kai and King Kai are the only Kais ever shown (with the exception of the Supreme Kais). *In the original Funimation dub he was given a small hint of southern accent in his voice. This is likely a reference to the fact he is the "South" Kai. Gallery See also *South Kai (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Senhor Kaioh do Sul es:Kaio del Sur Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Deities Category:Gun Users Category:Kings Category:Martial Artists Category:Shinjin Category:Males